Entre las fronteras del amor
by Sailor Luisa
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran no se ven... Meilin tiene un plan.. Eriol se confunde...


_______________________  
Capitulo 1: Una historia y un simple "proyecto"  
  
No hace mucho tiempo, comienza nuestra historia , en Inglaterra, cuando un chico alto, de cabello azul y con lentes, cursaba su primer año de universidad con su mejor amiga llamada Meilin, una chica de cabello largo y negro, ojos rojos y esbelta, lo acompañaba a sus clases, ya que por casualidad ella llego a Inglaterra para poder mejorar sus estudios. Habían pasado dos meses desde que Meilin llego, y Eriol noto que sus sentimientos hacia Meilin iban aumentando a medida que el tiempo caminaba...sentía algo hacia ella, algo mas que amistad...algo mas que amor....un sentimiento indefinido. No aguantaba mas hasta que un viernes, cuando iban a salir de la universidad, salieron juntos....  
  
Eriol: te puedo acompañar??? Meilin: Claro, dale Eriol: Oye?? Meilin: Ahhh??? Eriol: Puedo ir a tu apartamento esta noche???? Meilin: Para que???? Eriol: Bueno... para ...para...esto...yo...bueno...yo Meilin: Qué te pasa Eriol? Eriol: no nada, perdón....es que era para ver el proyecto del profesor Binns...¿Se puede? Meilin: mmmmm....-pensó por un rato- Esta bien Eriol: A que horas te parece????? Meilin: A las 7:00 p.m. ? Eriol: OK. Esta bien, hoy paso por allá y esto... olvídalo... Meilin: Bye Eriol!! Eriol: chao Mei!!  
  
Mientras Meilin se montaba al metro, Eriol pensaba en lo que pasaría en la noche que vendría....¿Sería su final?...o...¿Su comienzo?.... pasara lo que pasara ya lo iba a saber en la noche que viniera.... Se metió prisa para poder llegar temprano.... Llegaron las 7:00 p.m. y Meilin termino de arreglar el apartamento para poder tenerlo listo y hacer el proyecto, no se esperaba lo que le venía, y tarde que temprano ella se tendría que enterar de algo sobre Eriol que ella nunca se imagino... Eriol salió de su apartamento y se monto a su carro... monto los materiales y partió hacia el apartamento de Meilin....Eriol llego al apartamento de Meilin y toco el intercom..  
  
Meilin: Hola????-pregunto Meilin por el intercom- Eriol: Hola, soy Eriol... Meilin: Ah ok ya va -Meilin hundió el botón para abrir la puerta... Eriol subió al piso 9, toco la segunda puerta y Meilin le abrió sonriente...- Entra..... Eriol: gracias... Meilin: Que te pasa??? Te ves nervioso..... Eriol: no nada Meilin: trajiste los materiales?????? Eriol: Sí, claro... aquí están Meilin: empezamos????? Eriol: Sí, pero antes de empezar podrías traerme un vaso de agua??? Plis???  
  
Meilin: ok, ya voy, espera un momento... Cuando Meilin va a la cocina, Eriol saca una rosa que había traído a escondidas... de pronto oye un sonido muy extraño que venía de la cocina... se paso asustado y corrió hacia la cocina.... Meilin se encontraba en el piso, recogiendo pedazos de vidrio del vaso que agua que le iba a traer.... recogía los grandes.....  
  
Eriol: Que pasó????? Meilin: No, no paso nada... es que te iba a llevar el vaso de agua...pero se me cayo... Eriol: OK, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo.te lastimaste???? Meilin: No, no me lastime  
  
Eriol se agachó, y junto con Meilin, empezó a recoger los pedazos del piso. Había un pedazo grande, Eriol extendió la mano para recogerlo, pero tropezó con la mano de Meilin.Ambos se miraron y Eriol pensó que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Eriol miró a Meilin y notó que se sonrojó. Meilin sentía algo dentro de ella, no sabía por que pero pensó que mejor era seguir recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio. Limpiaron la cocina y fueron a la sala. Se sentaron y Meilin observó los materiales.permanecieron en silencio hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.  
  
Eriol: Sabes, un día me contaron una historia. me dijeron que cuando creyera necesario confesarla que lo hiciera Meilin: sí?? Y sobre que es?? Eriol: Bueno trata sobre un hombre. un hombre al que no le prestaba mucha atención a los sentimientos del corazón, el tenia una amiga.era su mejor amiga.pero un día esa mujer dejo de ser su mejor amiga y se convirtió en la dueña de su corazón sin que ella lo supiera..Cada día que pasaba ella no se enteraba por que el tenía miedo de confesársele. pero en una tarde, con el sol ocultándose. el le confeso todo lo que sentía por ella. Meilin: y cuál fue la reacción de ella? Eriol: bueno.esa parte me dijeron que la tenía que averiguar. Meilin: y sabes como se llama el hombre??? Eriol: bueno el se llama..Eriol -se asustó- NO, NO, NO.. ES ..E .E..ELIÁN!!!! Meilin: Eriol?? Tú??? Eriol: no, no me equivoque era Eilán.. Meilin: Eriol, no me engañes.. dime quien es la afortunada??? Eriol: la afortunada??? Meilin: Si, la mujer que sea dueña de tu corazón es muy afortunada Eriol: si es así, que bueno que tú lo pienses Meilin: que quieres decir con eso?? Eriol: te dije que el final de la historia la tenía que descubrir.ese final es el que estoy averiguando ahora mismo. Meilin: -se quedo estupefacta- O..o..osea que esa mujer so..soy..Y..y..yyy..yo???? Eriol: si....  
  
Meilin no sabía que decirle.ella realmente no sentía nada por el..o si sentía algo???.Las dudas comenzaron como fuegos artificiales en su cabeza..como iba a hacer ella???..Nunca se lo había imaginado.Eriol la miraba mitad con alivio y mitad con terror, sería acaso el final de su historia malo.o sería realmente bueno.noto que Meilin tenía la vista clavada en el piso..Sintió que unas manos tibias cogieron las de ellas..levanto la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Eriol.  
  
Meilin: Eriol.yo no se.yo nunca. a mí. Eriol: -puso un dedo en su boca- no te preocupes..solo quería saber.. si realmente podría conquistar tu corazón.pero.. Meilin: Eriol no, no quiero lastimarte pero.no se.yo estoy confundida -puso sus manos en las mejillas de Eriol- .. Eriol: Sabía que algún día me iría a pasar esto pero nunca pensé que fuera contigo.yo te amo, te amo con todo mi ser. con todo mi corazón - se acercó a ella - ...te amo. -la besó y comenzó a nevar -  
  
Meilin sintió que su piel se erizaba, notó un frío en su cuerpo, pensó que era por la brisa que venía de afuera.Eriol sintiendo que no respondía se aparto de ella. la vio.. ella lo vio..Meilin sentía que Eriol era un imán. no pudo resistirse.no pudo evitarlo..ella se paró y miró a Eriol.. le cogió una mano y lo levanto.Eriol se sorprendió.Meilin se acerco a él y lo beso..pero esta vez el beso era de ella.nevó con más fuerza y no se supo nada más..  
  
*****@-----´-----,***** *****@-----´-----,***** *****@---- -´-----,*****  
  
El sol acarició el cuarto, con una luz tibia, y Eriol abrió los ojos. Miro a su lado y Meilin se hallaba en su brazo derecho durmiendo acurrada en él. Eriol recordó cada detalle dela noche anterior, y pensó que la dejaría como si esa noche fuera vívida cada vez que la recordara. Meilin abrió los ojos, y miro a Eriol, después de todo sabía que Eriol nunca le engañaría con otra, ella sabía que era muy correcto. Se levantaron, cada uno se baño y salieron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Meilin sabía que ese día, Eriol tenía que presentar un examen de la universidad, pero quería estar con él. El teléfono sonó, Meilin contesto.cuando contesto vio al frente una pequeña fotografía sobre sus mejores amigos.. Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo y..Shaoran. De inmediato colgó el teléfono y fue de nuevo a la cocina..no tenia la misma expresión de antes.  
  
Eriol: ¿Qué paso?, ¿Quién era? Meilin: Un equivocado.. Solo era para molestar la vida.sabes que no me gusta eso Eriol: bueno..a nadie Meilin: Eriol! Mira la hora que es!! Tienes que ir a presentar tu examen!!!!! Eriol: es verdad!!!!.Pero es mejor que te acompañe.. Meilin: no mejor vete ya. vas a llegar tarde.. Eriol: OK- le dio un pequeño beso- Hasta luego, amor Meilin: chao, que te vaya bien.  
  
Eriol salió y Meilin cogió la fotografía y s puso a mirar a Shaoran.. lo había estropeado todo.ella en dos meses iría a Hong Kong a conquistar a Shaoran y casarse con el por su dinero.. Pero como rayos lo iba a hacer si había acabado de echarlo todo al piso con la noche anterior.. Pensó desesperadamente.. Pensó en ir de todas maneras a Hong Kong y deshacerse de Eriol a como de lugar.pero..y si quedaba embarazada???.pensó de muevo. de pronto fue como si el foco se le prendiera.. iría adonde Shaoran, pero en un mes de embarazo, tendría algo con el, y después de hacerse la prueba le haría pensar a Shaoran que ese hijo es de el.. Sería el plan perfecto..  
  
En el próximo capitulo: ¿Meilin quedara embarazada? ¿Cómo se tomará Eriol una nueva noticia de Meilin? ¿Quedarán juntos?  
  
No te pierdas el próximo capitulo.. La llamada y el comienzo de un nuevo odio..  
  
P.D. este fan fic esta dedicado a 7FT.. 


End file.
